


Do You Want To Come Too?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [78]
Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Pj likes Spencer too, Teddy liks Spencer but he likes PJ, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Do you want to come too?"





	Do You Want To Come Too?

**78\. “Do you want to come too?”**

* * *

"Do you want to come too?" Spencer asked as he stopped at the doorway Teddy's already inside the car waiting for him with Ivy. His eyes focused on Spencer who paused his game momentarily to turn towards him.  
   
_Yes_. PJ thinks instantly. He did want to go but he knew Teddy was planning on having Ivy pick a different movie to be alone with Spencer. She's been planning it for weeks with Ivy in her room. She waited for Spencer to finally make a move but he never did so she planned on making one herself.

"Please come." Spencer asked more softly.

PJ smiled, "Sure."


End file.
